mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - P.P.O.V.
Primeiro, eu sei que estou meio atrasado com as reviews e peço mil desculpas sobre isso, para compensar esse problema, e também pelo fato de já termos todos os episódios lançados graças ao Reino Unido, decidi fazer a analise de mais de um episódio por blog, a sequencia var ser: P.P.O.V + Where the Apples Lies, Top Bolt e por fim To Where and Back Again partes 1 + 2; com isso esclarecido vamos a review. As ruas, objetos inanimados que nunca se movimentam, mas levam milhares de almas para seus destinos e ainda guardam os segredos mais obscuros que um ser vivo pode imaginar. Que foi? Todos tem uma estória de mistério que gostam e eu não sou exceção, eu poderia continuar essa estória para vocês, mas tenho certeza de que muitos acharão as reviews programadas para hoje mais interessantes, então vamos a ela. P.P.O.V (Pony Point of View) é um dos poucos episódios focados exclusivamente em um mistério na série e devo dizer que tive aquela vibe de C.S.I. (série de investigação policial que adorava) quando assisti pela primeira vez, só esse detalhe já garante uma nota alta no episódio, pois eu adoro um bom mistério, mas vamos avaliar as partes primeiro. Twilight e Spike seguem para a estação de trem enquanto Twilight mostra sinais claros de empolgação pela chegada de Rarity, Pinkie e AJ depois da viagem de barco das pôneis e pede a Spike para anotar tudo, mas Spike apenas olha zangado (como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso antes), porém quando as três chegam: thumb|center|500px Ual, se não fosse pelo fato da Rarity estar no meio das duas, eu iria achar essa cena normal porque Pôneis terrestres fazem muito trabalho manual, mas Unicórnios, principalmente uma como a Rarity... No castelo, Twilight e Spike preparam um chá para suas amigas recém chegadas da viajem de barco, mas as três enviam apenas seus animais de estimação para comunicar a Twi o motivo de suas faltas ao chá, devo dizer que fiquei feliz pelos pets fazerem uma aparição nessa temporada, especialmente pelo fato de que Gummy anda com as próprias patas dessa vez, algo que não tínhamos visto até o momento. Na Boutique Carrossel, Rarity conta a Twilight e Spike o que aconteceu na viagem e: thumb|center|500px Ual #2, Eu não sabia que a história do episódio era sobre piratas. Rarity tenta agradar suas amigas e tirá-las de sua zona de conforto com sanduíches de pepino, mas AJ simplesmente o joga na água. Pinkie por suas vez tenta animar as pôneis com jogos quando AJ aparentemente leva o barco para uma tempestade quando uma onda afunda o navio, nessa hora eu tenho de concordar com a Twilight, isso não soa em nada com a Applejack, Spike tenta saber com as três retornaram depois do afundamento no navio, mas Rarity apenas se deita em seu sofá e: thumb|center|500px Eu achava que nunca veria essa cena novamente depois de Manifestação Inspiradora, mas ela voltou! Rarity realmente usa o sorvete para afogar as mágoas. Quando Twilight e Spike questionam Pinkie, a Pônei rosa nega o envolvimento de Applejack no afundamento do barco e acusa Rarity de tê-lo feito. Em sua versão, Pinkie conta que Rarity primeiramente trouxe um exercito de pôneis para ajuda-la com a bagagem, já no mar, Pinkie oferece algumas guloseimas para suas amigas, mas Rarity substitui os lanches pelos sanduíches de pepino, porém ela logo os joga no mar afirmando que eles estão 10 segundos atrasados, devo admitir que isso me deixou incrivelmente confuso até porque (e a Twi concorda comigo) isso não soa como a Rarity, mas prosseguindo, Pinkie tenta animar a viagem com jogos quando a tempestade chega e a pônei rosa nota AJ e Rarity lutando pelo mapa e decide se juntar a briga, quando a onda vem, nesse momento eu já estava maquinando os meus neurônios a procura de fatos que explicassem o que aconteceu (em outras palavras, me colocando no lugar da Twilight) e notei que ambas as histórias continham: sanduíches, uma briga, a tempestade e o afundamento do barco e isso não fazia muito sentido até o momento para mim. Twilight e Spike então decidem falar com a Applejack, coisa que eu acho que deveria ter acontecido desde o começo, mas AJ culpa Pinkie e Rarity pelo naufrágio, no flashback: thumb|center|500px Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas essa imagem imediatamente me trouxe a memória de quando assisti ao filme Titanic (sei que alguns vão me odiar mortalmente, mas a música desse filme foi um horror), no mar Rarity oferece os sanduíches de pepino as suas amigas, porém AJ tropeça e derruba os sanduíches na água, devo dizer que adorei o efeito sonoro de quando Rarity olha zangada para AJ (parecia até uma chihuahua zangada com sua dona), o resto da estória é basicamente uma pequena adaptação das outras duas: uma tempestade, uma briga pelo mapa e uma onda, nesse momento eu realmente acreditava que foi um tipo de maremoto que afundou o barco. De volta ao castelo, Spike e Twilight reviram as anotações e a princesa finalmente descobre o que realmente afundou o barco, de volta ao píer de uma cidade que eu realmente queria saber o nome, vemos Twilight e Spike esperando em frente a um barco muito menor do navio visto nos flashbacks, as três pôneis chegam e começam a trocar acusações quando Spike pergunta as pôneis sobre como elas voltaram para a civilização e: thumb|center|500px Eu fiquei tipo: No barco, Twilight explica as pôneis que o gatilho de toda a confusão foi os sanduíches de pepino, eu fiquei meio: Twilight joga o sanduíche enquanto menciona as bolhas na água e a marola e explica que os pepinos são a comida preferida do tri-horn ... huh, como é o nome mesmo Twi? As três pôneis ficam confusas com a explicação quando: thumb|center|500px Olha, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas acho difícil de acreditar que uma criatura tão imponente como essa seja tão amigável quanto um filhote de cachorro; enfim, as três continuam culpando o comportamento uma da outra, mas Twilight explica que aquilo aconteceu porque todas estavam tentando tirar as amigas de sua zona de conforto sem saber que as outras estavam fazendo o mesmo, as três então se desculpam e todos aproveitam o passeio de barco, até o Spike. Eu achei a lição de amizade desse episódio (desinformação na tentativa de ajudar) muito boa, mas o que mais me atraiu no episódio foi o mistério nele contido. Nesse momento eu normalmente daria a nota do episódio, mas como eu estou fazendo dois episódios nesse blog, vou deixar para o final, no momento vamos começar o segundo episódio: Where the Apple Lies. ---- Todos nós uma vez na vida contamos uma mentirinha para livrar a nossa cara ou apenas por sermos caras-de-pau mesmo, eu mesmo já contei um monte de mentiras e algumas delas foi difícil manter, e esse é o ponto central do episódio Where the Apple Lies. O episódio começa com Apple Bloom tentando disfarçar o seu erro de ter entregado cidra para Filthy Rich ao invés da geleia de supermaçã com uma pequena mentira branca, algo muito comum entre os seres vivos, especialmente humanos, todos nós temos aquele sentimento quando cometemos um erro de que nós mesmos temos de concertar sem a ajuda de ninguém, e para fazermos isso nos valemos da mentira. Após destrocarem as caixas, AJ confronta Apple Bloom e explica saber que mentiras não concertam nada, mas Apple Bloom responde a sua irmã que ela nunca mentiu na vida e tenho certeza de que muitos dos que assistiram o episódio, eu mesmo estou incluído nisso, concordaram com Apple Bloom, mas nessa hora a Vovó Smith revela que AJ mentiu tanto na infância que levou a família inteira para o hospital, nessa hora imaginei que AJ tinha espalhado algum tipo de doença que culminou nesse resultado, porém o episódio surpreendeu-me e uma das surpresas quando o flashback começa foi ver Big Mac pronunciando frases bem mais complexas que seus tradicionais “Eeyup” e “Nope” e tenho certeza de que Peter New amou dublar Big Mac nesse episódio. Na cidade, Filthy Rich apresenta os dois potros a Spoiled... Milk? Isso explica bastante o comportamento da Spoiled durante Cruzadas da Cutie Mark Então, Filthy pergunta se ele pode vender a cidra na sua loja, mas Big Mac recusa a proposta afirmando ser tradição a venda da cidra na fazenda, mas AJ fecha negócio para três barris, até ai tudo bem, afinal negócios são negócios, mas quando os dois potros contam a vovó sobre a venda antecipada: thumb|center|500px|DE JEITO NENHUM! No ponto de vista econômico, eu concordo com AJ de que isso pode ser uma grande oportunidade, mas vendo pelo ponto tradicional, AJ teve a maior ideia de jerico de todas, a Vovó explica que a geleia preserva o sabor por luas, mas que a cidra estraga no minuto que for aberta, acho que podemos comparar isso aos prazos de validade do leite e do queijo, AJ pede para a vovó reconsiderar e explica ter prometido, mas a vovó fica irredutível. AJ e Big Mac retornam para Filthy e revelam a má notícia, mas Filthy ameaça encerrar os negócios com os Apples, algo bem compreensível para alguém que teve a promessa quebrada, AJ então afirma que a vovó está doente para evitar o encerramento dos negócios. Na fazenda, os potros discutem sore a mentira quando Filthy e Spoiled aparecem para visitar a Vovó, nessa hora o final passou a ser muito previsível, e realmente foi: AJ perdeu o controle das mentiras o que levou o teatro e os Apples para o hospital, a Vovó quase faz uma amputação em Big Mac e Applejack revela toda a verdade. Uma das coisas mais interessantes deste episódio é que finalmente descobrimos que esse acontecimento fez com que Big Mac falasse bem menos nos dias atuais, não sei quanto a vocês mas eu realmente apreciei que a equipe do show pusera uma explicação para os “Eeyup” e “Nope” de Big Mac. No aspecto geral, o episódio foi bom para regular, mas a partir da primeira mentira se tornou muito previsível, sem falar que ele tocou em um capítulo negro da minha infância, e isso literalmente explodiu a nota do episódio. Com tudo o que foi dito acima, as notas para os episódios são: P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View): 8,6 Where the Apple Lies: 5,2 Agora é a sua vez, o que vocês gostaram nesses episódios? Qual foi a sua opinião com as mentiras e o mostro? Deixe seus comentários abaixo e para mais reviews postadas toda a semana basta apenas seguir a MLP Wiki, meu nome é Matheus Leonardo e eu o vejo novamente no próximo blog. Categoria:Entradas em blogues